A Savior and A Demon
by Mariflores99
Summary: "I always thought of myself as a hero but till the old man told me the story of the greatest hero alive I know now I can never be a true hero" - Terry Mcgenis
1. Sacrifice

**A Savior and A Demon**

 **Batman/Young Justice Crossover**

 **I don't own Young Justice, Batman, or Mocking Jay**

 **Dick Grayson (Robin) age 13**

 **Jason Todd (Redwing temporary) age 10**

 **Tim Drake (Training) age 7**

 **Damian Wayne age 2**

 **Faith Mihers (Mocking Jay) age 13**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mount Justice 6:40pm October 31** **st**

"Team report to mission room," Batman orders. The team (except Robin) went to the mission room. "This is a rescue mission you five w- " _Five_ who's not going" Kid Flash interrupted." Robin will not be going on this mission because- "You sent me on a wild goose chase, "Robin also interrupted."I did it because I had to" Batman replied. "He's my brother and I can rescue him by myself!" Robin shouted. "You really don't care if anything happen to him" Robin said turning around heading toward the zeta tube and before leaving turning his face to glare at the Team and Batman then left. "RECOGNIZE ROBIN B-01" Batman turned to the Team and commanded, "Follow him and do not put his life at risk. Do you understand?" each member of the Team nodded "yes".

 **45 minutes later**

 **Gotham City 7:25pm**

"Team we are approaching Gotham" Miss Martian said and lands bioship. The team gets out of the ship, walks into an alley and all of a sudden they see an outline of two shadowy figures. Who came from the shadows first was a girl dressed in a black jumpsuit, black high boots, black gloves, and a dark blue utility. A bird like symbol was on her chest, with a dark blue mask. The second figure to come out was a boy probably no older than 10 wearing a black suit with a red bird symbol on his chest, and a black mask. "So you are my brother's ….. friends"Redwing said. "Who are you and who is this 'brother' you speak?" Aqualad asked. "I am Redwing, the boy meant to be the next Robin after my brother." He said while glaring at the team. "Wait your Rob's brother than aren't you the one who was kidnapped," Kid Flash. "No" the other 'hero' said. "And you are…" KF asked. "I am Mocking Jay, a close friend of Robin." She said. "The boy that was kidnapped is my youngest brother." Redwing said as if spiting venom. "Why are you here?" Mocking Jay asked. "We are here to help Robin" Aqualad replies. "Well, he's my brother and he doesn't need help!" Redwing argued. "If he doesn't need help then why are you here?!" Kid Flash snapped back. Before Redwing could say anything they heard fighting…

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

'Now's my chance' I think to myself. 'My plan can finally started and finished but I only wish it wouldn't be today.' "I'm ready" I told myself as I enter the warehouse which will be the last known place I could be located till it happens. There was Deathstorke his back facing me and then he spoke, "Well, well you found me Robin. Good." At that second 20 other assassins appeared from the shadows. "Attack," Deathstroke order them. Each charging at their target; me. 'I really hope this isn't _the_ end' I thought to myself. Then out of no where the Team, Mocking Jay and Redwing came charging through the doors. 'Oh no'

 **No One's P.O.V**

The team came in to find Robin alone fighting 20 men. "Miss Martian link up," Aqualad order. 'Everyone is linked' she thought. 'Robin we are here to help' Aqualad said though the link. 'I don't need help but if you insist' robin said wearily. 'Dude what were you thinking; comin alone.' KF said angrily. 'This something I had to alone *sigh* you'll understand one day.' 'What are you talking about?'The Team and Redwing fought off the assassins and Robin and Mocking Jay fighting Deathstorke. During the fighting Mocking Jay was knocked unconscious and when Redwing thought the team didn't need his help anymore so he could go help Robin it happen. Deathstorke picked up Damian and sliced his cheek as a threat. "Don't *sigh* kill me instead of him and never harm my family again." Robin said knowing it would the first step to completing his plan. For a moment Deathstroke thought, then said, Alright but remove your weapons." Rodin nodded and took off all his weapons. Deathstroke amined for the bid's heart but the boy spoke,"Before you kill me will let me at least one minute with him." "Fine but make it quick," he replied. he tossed over Damian( the one who was kidnapped). Robin caught him, held him in his arms and whispered to him,"I'm sorry I won't be watch you grow to be a great hero but i'll see you soon. Your my little brother and i love you. Little D please smile for me." While telling him this he slip three flash drives in the baby's blankets. "Good-bye," he said slowing placing him in a box. He stood against the wall. "Any _more_ last words boy blunder." It was then Robin meet Redwing's eyes glaring at him not to move. Looking back at Deathstroke he said,"I might die but justice will **never** die. Do your worst." He did... BANG. "NO!" Mocking Jay screamed after regaining conciseness, the Team to shocked to know what to do and Redwing running to his brother's side and picking up his and held it. Tears rolling down his cheeks and choking on sobs he try to tell Robin,"Your're gonna be o-okay". Blood spilling out of his mouth,squeezing Redwing's hand, he nods to Mocking Jay who gently takes off his mask and he becomes Dick Grayson. Weakly he speaks to Redwing,"I;m sorry j-j-Jason. Y-you were w-wrong I'm the b-blunder y-you'r-re the w-wonder.'' giving him a weak smile "no dick please i need my big brother." Jason trys to convine him. Dick realises his hold on jason and wipes aways his brother's tears and touches his cheek. a soft smile is left on his face. His hand drops, his eyes close and welcome darkness and light. Dick Grayson was no more. jason stops crying. he does not scream or cry but he feels a hand on his shoulder. it was Mocking Jay. he heard a cry. A baby's cry; Damian's cry. he went over to the box which held his youngest brother. He carefully picked him up and saw two silent and sad tears roll down Damian's cheeks (yes his cheek is still bleeding)''Happy Birthday Demon" Jason whispered. "Beyond" Damian says(this is his first word). Confused by this Jason is left speechless and can only think that he and his brothers will have to grow up without their savior but what is unknown to him and the world (except Faith). In six years time he will get his brother back.

 **One Month later**

 **mount justice November 31st 10:42am**

It had been a month seen the death of their boy wonder. The team was left depressed and hallow without their little brother. It was then something incredible happen. "Recognize Robin B-07," the computer announced. Quickly the team ran to the zeta tubes. There stood a familiar boy in Robin's suit most likely no older then 10 years old. "You're not Robin." Wally said firmly. "I know I'm not Robin, he was my brother, but I'm going to try my best to be Robin seen he always wanted me to be him," the new boy wonder said sadly. "Have w meet before?" Kaldur asked. "Yeah, we meet the night he…" he replied not able to finish. Kaldur nodded. " Here" he said handing a flash drive made for the team. "If anything happened to him he wanted me to give this to you." The young boy said. Kaldur took the flash drive and insert it to a computer and the video started. Robin came up in his civvies and he spoke, "By the time you are watching this I am most likely dead and never had a chance to tell you who I am and what I'm really like." He took off his dark glasses and, "I am Dick Grayson, Robin the Boy wonder, protégé of the dark knight, the last survivor of the Flying Graysons, ward of Bruce Wayne…." He went telling them everything about himself at the end he said something very interesting. "You will meet a boy who will call himself Robin he is but can not be Robin for long he must become his own hero. Please lead him on that path and also anyone else who trys to follow my steps . That is all I have to say to you. Except that you are the greatest friends a guy could have. Robin out." The video ended. "He didn't want me to become Robin?" the second Robin said shocked. "No but truly he only wanted the best for you and always know he shall be here with you in sprit." Kaldur said in a soft voice. For the first time in what felt like forever everyone had a bit of hope inside of them.


	2. Reserection

**6 years later**

 **Wayne Manor 8:07am October 31st**

Today was Damian's eigth birthday. But unlike other childern Damian was not happy,just like all his other birthdays. For six years he rarely talked,never cried for someone to hear him, and never complained. He was always serious but inside he was a very sacred and frighten little boy. Today he had enough courage to talk and ask a question which was on his mind for a while. Where did this deep scar on his cheek? Was it for misbehavior, to show that he was the greatest mistake ever created,or did someone try to kill him. but little did he know of the pain that he would cause when he asked his question.

 **4 hours 32 mintues later 12:40pm**

 **Gotham Cementary**

There they stood around the grave of their good friend the late Dick Grayson(Faith Miers aka Mocking Jay,Wally West aka Kid Flash,Kalurarham aka Aqualad,Conner Kent aka Superboy,Megan Moor'e aka Miss Martain,Artimus Crook aka Artimus). None of them could believe it had been 6 years seen the death of the boy wonder. Faith looked at to her watch and realized she was 15 mintues late." I'm late i have to go" she said while looking at the sad faces of the friends. She gave them a soft smile and thought ' _Today he's coming back. everyone is going to be_ happy'

 **12:55pm Wanye Manor**

There stood around the kitchen table was Jason,Tim,Alferd,and Damian."Master Damian what do you wish to do today?" Alferd asked. "Yeah, what do you wanna do little demon. It is your birthday." Jason said. Before Damian could answer they heard a knock on the door. It was Faith,she was late for the 5th year in a row." hi i'm sorry i'm late" "again" Tim intrupted. "No need Miss Mihers we have only begun." Alfred insured a soft smile on her face she walked to Damian and give him a hug and whispered to him,"happy birthday". Damian still had a plain expression on his face."So um... Why don't we cut the cake." Jason suggested. "Whatever you wish" Damian came into the room with a cake with eight lit candles."Now Make a wish"Faith said. Damian blew the candles and made a wish."what did you wish for " . Faith hit him on the head."what it was just a question" he said. "To answer your question I wished you would tell me of this scar" that second Alfred left the room and. Tim had tears started streamed down his cheeks and he said,"excuse me"and he went up the stairs to his room still crying. "Did I say something wrong?"Damian asked. No it's just"Jason started unable to finish."it's just the day you got this scar was on your second birthday and the most saddest day in our live." Faith said and grabbed his hand. Took him up the stairs with Jason following them she took him the room which was known to him as the ' forbidden room '. No one ever went in there was afraid until Jason open the door and he saw what was in the room. In the there was a desk,dresser, poster,couple pictures,and a bed. On the bed was a small object. Damian got closer to it and saw it was a flashdrive with his name on it. "Is this mine?" he asked. Before Faith or jason could answer there at the doorway was tim with dried tear stains on his cheeks and he anwsered the young boy's question. "Yeah, he made for you before in case something happen to him." "Who is 'he'? Damian asked. Then jason spoke," 'He' was our older brother. He was Dick Grayson, the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, a mathelete, and a former circus performer by day and by night he was Robin,the Boy Wonder, an insperation,and a hero. Unfortionently he died." " How did he die?" damian asked. "He sacerfied himself for the person he loved the most. You. **You** were like a son to him and he would do anything for you." Tim said,then graving a picture and shoviing it into Damian's hands and said,"Look at back of it. You know what it says it says 'My reason to live and **DEAD!** You are to blame for his death. You took him from me." By then tear ran down his face and Jason was hugging him. "It's time for you to watch the video" Faith told him and handed him the laptop. He inserted the flash drive and video started. Came up a boy with raven black hair with blue and a smile and to damian he seem very familar. The boy spoke, "Damian I am your brother Dick Grayson. You also may of heard i am dead. I'm not. I will be able to explain to you in a few minutes after i say." the video stopped and Faith left. " Hello" a voice spoke from the depths of the room. Soon a dark outline of a person came into their sight and person came into the light. Jason and tim's eyes widened and a smile grow on Faith's face. Tim stood in front on the man and said," Dick" The man relpied "Tim you still need help on math." Asmile appered on tim's face and he hugged the man and said,"I missed you". Dick repiled, "I missed you too". Then he look up to see Jason's angery. He realised tim and tried to hug jason who moved away from him. "Jason what's wrong?" Dick asked confused. " What's wrong is that you were alive and didn't tell me." Jason yelled. "I did it to protect you." Dick yelled back The two contienuied to argue with eachother. Damian stared at Dick's face. The face that hunted him for 6 years of his life. XflashbackX(damian's POV) i feel warm hands around me.I see my brother whispering something to me. he puts me in a box. i see him go agansit the wall. A man pointed a black object at my brother's heart, then i hear a loud sound and i see my brother crumble to the ground and soon be sourded in his own pool of blood.X End of FlashbackX (No one's POV) Tim sees Damian's face turn from confusion to pure terror. Tm starts tucking on his brothers'sleves. They look at him and he points to his little brother. Damian still looks at dick and back up a few steps from and soon falls to the grounf and cruls himself in a coner." Little D are you alright" dick asks in a soft voice. " You died" damian says in quiet voice. " Damian do you remember that night?" Dick asks while kneeling in front of his youngest brother. Damian slowly nods his face while tears run down his face. Dick grabs him and pulls him into a hard hug. Damian buries face in Dick's shoulder and cried six years worth of crying."I'm sorry. I;m sorry. Everything is going to be okay now. I promise." Dick said; never wanting to hurt any of his brothers again.


	3. History Changed Forever

History Changed Forever

Dick Grayson (Nightwing) age 24

Jason Todd (Red Hood) age 21

Tim Drake (Red Robin) age 18

Damian Wayne (Renegade) age 13

5 years later

For several years they trained and bonded together. All four had each others back and never left each others side. Until they had a mission like no other before, after this mission everything will change forever.

2 hours earlier

"Boys your mission is a recon mission. You are only to observe. Do not take any unneeded risk." Batman order. But like all observing mission no good of them.

Present time

Renegade's P.O.V

There I was trying to unleash myself from the bonds that held me prisoner from helping my brother. Nightwing. Red Hood and Red Robin were knocked out so I was the only help my brother. For he was in a battle against the created me to a demon. To be feared by all. My grandfather Ra al Gaul.

No P.O.V

Nightwing and Ra al Gaul were fighting to the death. Then Nightwing took a look at Renegade and realized he must die now or the Prophecy will be fulfilled. He allowed Ra to rip his sword away. "The boy trained by Batman is finally defeated by me. Ha, what a foolish boy you are." Ra al Gaul snickered. "You know Ra you can just kill me now. I have nothing to keep me." Nightwing replied. "As you wish" and Ra al Gaul pierced him with his sword through the young hero's heart. "NO!" Renegade screamed while ripping through the chains that held him and attacked his grandfather. Damian picked up his brother's sword and they fought until Renegade knocked the sword out of his grandfather's hands. "Do it Damian. Do what I created you to do" Ra al Gaul said. Renegade remember the word his brother once 'Justice not vengeance'. "Never" and he knock out his grandfather. Dropping the sword, he ran to his brother's side. Red Hood and Red Robin regained consciousness and also ran to Nightwing's side. Renegade,Red Hood and ,Red Robin nelt beside him and held his hand. "I d-don't think-k I'm going to m-make this t-time *cough* *cough*" Nightwing said. Red Hood removed his helmet and Red Robin and Renegade took off their masks. "No you can't leave us again. We need you." Tim said while Jason pulled him close to him. "I don't think I'm gonna g-get a s-second this-s time Tim." Dick said then he looked at Damian." Little D, Jay, Timmy I'm sorry f-for this but it's dying like this or-" " getting killed by me and the prophecy will be fulfill." Damian interrupted. "Damian you are my little boy and I l-love you like my own son and I love you two like my brothers and I could never that story come true and d-destroy us." Dick said. Then no one spoke and the three young heroes bowed their heads to honor their great brother, the savior of the world. In his last few moments of life he lifted hand and touched his ''son's'' cheek and said in quiet voice,"Remember Damian justice not vengeance." His hand dropped, his eyes closed and welcomed darkness but time forever. The brothers hugged each other and mourned for their. Until Damian got up went to his grandfather and graved the sword and nailed it to the ground. He whispered," I will bring justice to your death." He did soon put his grandfather in prison where he he always felt a hole his heart without his true father. He does what he's brother want him to be, to do bring justice to all.


	4. Aftermath

50 years later

" So McGinnis that is the story of that bloodstained suit in your hands" said 58 year old Damian Wayne ...Grayson. "I-I still can't believe that a 13 year old kid made a 6 year master plan and single handedly defeated a secret organization of bad guys and then died for the world" Terry said shocked. Then he saw the sad look on the old man's face. " He really was like a father to you. Wasn't he" " Yes he was. He was better father than my own father, He was Dick Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Robin the boy wonder, Nightwing the guardian of Bludheaven, the savior of the world, my father. You can keep the suit I have no use for it but I don't know what father(Bruce Wayne) will say." Damian replied. " No I have a better place for it" Terry said. He left the room with the suit in hands and took to the new Watchtower of the new Justice League. Placing where all young heroes can see it, admire it, and know the story of the greatest hero in existence.

Gotham Cemetery

Terry's P.O.V.

I stand in front of grave of great, late Dick Grayson.A guy who was only eight when he saw his parent die in front of him, then went into crime fighting only months later, at tthridteen created a mater plan facked his own death actually die for the ones he loved and the world and became the greatest hero in exincentence."I always thought of myself as a hero but till the old man **told** me the story of the greatest hero alive I know now I can never be a true hero like you. Thank you. If it wasn't for you me and the rest of world might not be here today." I say to the tombstone as if it were really him. " I just don't get it. how you gave up everything for just one little boy." It was then I read the insciption on his grave.

 **DICK GRAYSON**

 **2000-2024**

 **A BROTHER, FRIEND, HERO,AND SAVIOR**

I realizied that he did it so other could be better do better and so that evil will never win. Maybe I could do something like that one day maybe not today but someday.

WAYNE MANOR

DAMIAN'S POV

I sit in the room that once belong to my adopted father. I remember the merories we made here. When came home after six years, the nights I came running into his room crying after a nightmare, or when I ,Drake, Todd, and Grayson would sleep together whenn we all had nightmares. " I miss you father. I-I hope you are pround of me. I wish you were with me today and everday ssince you left me and my brothers. I hope wish forr the day when I can see you again." Tears spilling out of my eyes.. I see the picture off him and me of when I was a small child. Now it is all I have left of him. It will be the laast piece of evdence of the story of the savior and the demon.


	5. Author's Note(PLEASE READ)

I know I already wrote a rewrite but you probably didn't read cause it sucks like all my other stories. So I'm writing one last story. It will be out very soon. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as my other stories. Btw this is another write of A Savior and A demon. But this story will be called "His little Bird" Which you can already read on Wattpad and if you an enjoy it please vote for my story of the 2017 Watttys!

Thank you for those of you who were willing to read this

-Mariflores99


End file.
